


¿Lobo estás?

by KillerQueenGelatine



Series: Snipets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Seb, Alpha/Omega, Caperucita Roja, Gen, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Jim, pupp!Rin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueenGelatine/pseuds/KillerQueenGelatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>«Juguemos en el bosque, mientras él lobo no está. ¿Lobo estás?»</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Él no debería estar atrapado en el limbo de la fantasía a la realidad. Quizás sea el peso de Severin sobre su pecho o la incesante voz que resuena por todos lados gritándole que el lobo viene y se los va a comer.</p><p>El lobo se los va a comer y él no puede arrancar. El lobo es Sebastian y todo se tuerce en 45°.</p><p> </p><p>--<br/>Este fanfic participa en el Rally 2016 "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "Criminal Husbands".</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Lobo estás?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hagastian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenencen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la versión adaptada a Mark Gattis y Steven Moffat. Caperucita Roja y la canción a quienes pertenezcan. Sowwy im lazy AF.
> 
> Me fue asignado "Caperucita Roja".
> 
> OH BOY. Esto si que fue un rally, con adrenalina y todo, terminé el segundo aporte.
> 
>  **Advertencias** : Mención ligera de amputación.
> 
>  **Beta:** [Hagastian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/profile)
> 
>  
> 
> Agradezco sus comentarios de ante mano. ¡Feliz lectura!.

_«Juguemos en el bosque, mientras él lobo no está. ¿Lobo estás?»_

Hay algo difuso en la manera en cómo se ven las letras. No está seguro si es el profesor que imparte la clase, que deliberadamente ha puesto el proyector tan desenfocado que no puede apreciar ni una simple coma, o está quedando ciego. Es ridículo. Pestañea una, dos, seis veces. Las letras siguen igual de difusas e intenta ver a Doris, que está sentada junto a él en introducción a la educación infantil. En cambio está Rin y la sala está vacía.

Esto no es real. Hay algo extraño y no sabe qué.

La angustia le inunda de forma salvaje e intenta sostener al hijo de Moran entre sus brazos, pero el corre con una rapidez impresionante para sus nueve meses.

─ ¡Jim apúrate, viene el lobo, papi, viene el lobo! ─ Le escucha hablar claramente, en esa voz infantil que solo ha dicho pequeños balbuceos en la realidad. Su realidad, no ésta.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Murmura aturdido, observando con rapidez su entorno que prontamente se difumina en un espacio indefinido, algo como una plaza, como el patio de la Universidad donde solía estudiar, el teléfono público que está a solo dos cuadras del departamento de Sebastian.

─ Corre papi, corre─ Escucha, lejos ya de donde se encuentra sentado y se levanta rápidamente, con la desesperación picándole en la nuca por retener a Severin de que se vaya. Es solo un bebé, no puede sostenerse por sí solo.

 

_«Me estoy levantando.»_

 

Nada hace sentido. Las piernas le pesan y como puede entra a la caseta telefónica que no es roja, sino azul. Lo único rojo es el abrigo que lleva que más parece capucha medieval. Las mejillas le arden, el aliento le falta.

Intenta nuevamente mirar los mapas y números anotados en la caseta telefónica pero todo está difuminado. Hay una lámina de metal con puntos sobresalientes y con desesperación pasa las manos, para obtener respuestas.

─ ¡Braille! ─ Grita gustoso como si hubiese descubierto la cura al cáncer, y con dedos torpes comienza a palpar los puntos sobresalientes. “Mantén la calma”, lee y suelta un resoplido indignado.

¿Qué demonios es esto?.

─ Papi el lobo se comió el brazo de papá─ La vocecilla de Rin suena en algún lado, alguna parte de la casita de teléfono que ahora es inmensamente grande, cual T.A.R.D.I.S . ─ Papi, papi viene el lobo ─ Se da vuelta, desesperado, en busca de respuestas.

 

_«Juguemos en el bosque, mientras él lobo no está. ¿Lobo estás?»_

 

La caperuza roja le pesa a montones, los bracitos de Rin se sujetan con una fuerza abrumante a sus piernas y lo mantienen inmóvil, esperando a ser devorado por el lobo que no puede ver pero del cual Rin tanto teme.

─ Estos ojos grandes son para verte mejor─  Escucha la voz de Sebastian allí, donde se supone que debería estar el lobo─  Y este brazo inútil, es para poder atraparte y comerte─ Saluda, con un miembro descolocado, desbalanceado en el cuerpo grande a la falta del otro, amputado por la ferocidad del lobo.

─ ¿Qué?.¿Qué? ─  Repite incesantemente, como un mantra infinito. No puede respirar, solo ve el brazo único de Moran y la caperuza roja. Se va a negro. Su nombre en la boca ajena lo despierta.

 

_«Juguemos en el bosque, mientras él lobo no está. ¿Lobo estás? »_

_«Estoy en el bosque.»_

 

─¿Jim? ─ Lo escucha, esta vez más cerca y puede verlo en claridad, la polera de entrenamiento con los rastros de sudor y el bolso sobre un hombro, sobre su cuerpo que carga dos brazos y dos piernas. Severin duerme tranquilamente sobre su pecho y el DVD de Caperucita Roja se repite en autoreplay en la televisión.

─ ¿Estas bien? ─  Vuelve a escuchar, esta vez la voz más preocupada del rubio y él se jura, por todos sus antepasados nunca más ver cuentos infantiles con Rin antes de dormir.

 


End file.
